Fantasies (EnglandXReader LEMON)
by xXThe-Lady-SapphirexX
Summary: Yearning for a certain Brit, will he feel the same way? WARNING: This is a LEMON which means sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

You looked around the Kirkland house, making sure to check every room for a sign of someone being home. You had found nothing but empty rooms and remembered that there was only one place left to check.

Arthur's study.

His study was often locked and you often wondered why that was. Being curious, you asked his oldest brother, Allistor. However, the Scotsman told you that he assumed it was to get away from them since they were "complete and total idiots."

As you reached the study, you knocked on the wooden door.

"Arthur? Are you in there?"

No response. A small burst of excitment caused you to smile. You would be along for the first time in forever! No hearing Arthur and his siblings fight, no having to smell the aroma of Arthur's awful cooking!

Flopping down on your comfy bed, the matress gave out a small creak, as if it didn't want to bear the weight of a human person at this time. Sighing peacefully, you began to think of Arthur. He wasn't as bad as his brothers first told you he was. They said that he was crazy and had a horrible temper. However, you never had to experience said temper...well, at least not first hand, anyway. He was actually quite..sweet and very handsome too.

A heat began to spread throughout your body as you remembered an incident that had occured with Arthur at a Halloween Party. ~Flashback~ **_The halloween party had come at last! You smiled thoughtfully as you put on your homemade pirate costume, and nodded to yourself._**

'I look pretty good!' you thought, doing a small twirl in front of the mirror.

'I wonder if Arthur will like it..' ever since his brothers had introduced you to Arthur you found that you had a lot in common; from favorite books and movies to love of tales of mythical creatures. You two had been the best of friends ever since and as time passed the feeling slowly turned into love...for you at least. **_..._** **** **_Entering the party, you saw America in a cowboy costume and Japan in a samurai costume. Lights were flashing obnoxiously and pop music blared from the giant speakers. It was a good thing this was a private road that the host lived on, otherwise there might have been trouble with the police..._**

"'Ello, love."

You turned to see England dressed in a pirate captain costume, a slight blush on his face made you assume that he had drank a bit before you arrive.

'Wow..he looks good' Your cheeks began to heat up at the sight and Arthur smirked.

"See something you like?" he asked and you quickly shook your head walking off to somewhere else.

You thought that you had actually gotten away from the drunk England but your theory was proven wrong when you were slammed against the wall.

"Can't run from me, poppet." Arthur whispered sensually and you shivered.

"A-Arthur.." Ok..maybe he was very drunk. He shushed you and pressed his slightly chapped lips to your neck, humming in approval at the sound you made once he found your sweet spot. What felt like a bolt of electricity shot through you as he bit down harshly.

"Oh..A-Arthur!"

Chuckling darkly, he began to drag his hand under your shirt, pressing against your stomach. Squeezing your eyes shut you moaned as pleasure coursed through your veins at his touch.

"That's right love..moan for me." ~End flashback~  
It felt like your body was on fire as you remembered the time that occured. Arthur didn't remember as he was drunk but you...you remembered every exciting detail.

Your hand traveled down your stomach and into your (f/c) underwear as you shut your eyes, unable to keep still anymore. Your fingers circled your opening, making you shudder with anticipation. Slowly slipping a finger in, you began to pump it in and out of your womanhood, moaning lightly.

Your mind began to produce images of Arthur doing this to you. His skilled hands making you melt and want more. Closing your eyes, you indulged in the fantasy.

_"You like this don't you? Such shameless behavior." he teased as he added another finger into you. He smirked darkly, watching as you squirmed around, feeling the heat envelop your entire body._

"P-Please Arthur..." you begged, encouraging him to go faster with his skilled fingers, to manipulate you some more.

"Yes..you crave my touch it seems. Little vixen." he grabbed your neck with his free hand, roughly pushing his lips on yours. Your hips bucked up as a third finger slipped into you, his pace increasing. The knot in your stomach was close to bursting as you gasped from all the pleasure you felt.

"Yes, come for me (Y/N), do it!" he hissed roughly, pulling his fingers out and slamming them back into you.

With a scream, you released all over your fingers, thouroughly exhausted. Climbing under the covers of your bed, you almost immediately fell asleep. Little did you know..a certain Englishman was watching from the doorway the whole time.. 


	2. Chapter 2

You walked down the stairs after waking up. Moonlight was shining through the windows, causing you to wonder exactly how long you slept. You wondered if everyone else was sleeping now. A laugh escaped your lips as you heard Allistor's loud snores, answering the question.

As you were about to go back upstairs you heard the door to the porch open. Looking around the corner you sighed in relief, it was only Arthur. His green eyes focused on you as the light turned on and a small blush spread across his face.

"O-Oh it's just you, (Y/N). " he said and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing up?" you asked and he shrugged.

"Can't sleep."

"Oh..Do you want to watch a movie?" he smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

You put in a movie and sat down on the couch with him. A small blush was on your face at the fact you were sitting alone with your crush. Shaking your head, you tried to focus on the movie that was beginning to play on the large screen.

...

You and Arthur had laughed and smiled at the movie and you had somehow switched positions so you were now comfortably seated in Arthur's lap. The smell of tea leaves and pine floated around you and you bit your lip as bits of your earlier fantasy started appearing in your mind. You shivered as you felt heat pool in your stomach. Looking at Arthur, his jade green eyes were focused not on the movie, but on you.

"Are you alright?" he asked and you nodded, beginning to calm down.

"Fine, Arthur."

...

As the movie went on you were perfectly fine, until a romance scene began to play. Another fantasy began to play in your head as you watched the scene unfold.

_Taking a hold of your chin, Arthur kissed you roughly._

_"You've been very naughty, love."_

_"H-How is that?" you asked, biting your lip to keep silent as he squeezed your breast. _

_"Offense number one..you've been hiding how you feel this whole time. Offense number two...you're keeping those lovely sounds from me." he said as he thrusted a finger into you. A moan was ripped from your throat as he went faster and faster, the knot in your stomach began to tighten and he smirked, withdrawing his fingers. _

_"A-Arthur...please stop teasing me!" you pleaded and he chuckled._

_"I think you deserve it. My little poppet...for all of the time you've kept this from me, I think you need to be punished."_

_Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as he began biting your neck harshly, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, proper evidence that you were his and his only._

Your eyes snapped open and you saw that the movie was almost over. Looking back at Arthur, you noticed that his eyes were filled with concern.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright, love?" he asked. You blushed, stupid british accent making him sound all sexy!

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because your face is rather flushed and you've been spaced out for most of the movie.."

"Oh.."

"I..feel I need to tell you something." he said, a blush rolling across his face as well.

"What is it, Arthur?" He looked up at you and cupped your face in his hands. Gently pulling your face closer his chapped lips touched your smooth ones. It felt like fireworks went off the moment that you two kissed and then he pulled away.

"I saw you this afternoon..in your room." You froze and couldn't help but notice that his voice had changed. It was deeper and more husky. It was the sound of a voice filled with lust.

"Don't be nervous, (Y/N) I feel the same way.."

"You do?"

"Of course poppet. Now, how about we try that kiss again?"

Without warning, Arthur smashed his lips on yours and his tounge invaded your mouth, giving you no chance to fight him. He tasted just like you thought he would; like tea and peppermint. Giving a final nip to your swollen lips, he pulled away.

You smiled deviously and pressed your lips to Arthur's neck, lightly dragging your teeth. He let out a soft moan and you mentally cheered. Deciding to up your game, you climbed off of him and walked to the stairs. Confused, he looked back at you. Smiling, you winked at him and ran up the stairs. A rush of excitement went through you as you heard his footfalls on the stairs behind you.

You jumped as you saw him, running into your bedroom and trying to go someplace where he couldn't immediately reach you. However, your plan failed as he caught up to you, grabbing you around the waist. You shrieked in surprise as he threw you onto your bed, climbing on top of you.

"It's not a good idea to tease a former pirate, love." he said, pulling off your shirt. He took off your bra as well, and you began to feel sort of self concious.

Arthur lowered his mouth to your right breast and gently began sucking, his eyes glancing up at you through his eyelashes. Giving the same treatment to the other breast he smirked and pushed his mouth onto yours again. You felt something poking your leg and you raised your knee to brush against it.

Arthur hissed in surprise and kneeled inbetween your legs, unbuttoning your pants and taking them off.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Arthur." you said and he smirked deviously.

"Then how about you take them off for me, poppet?" You blushed and nodded, reaching for his shirt, pulling it off. He wasn't too muscular but he wasn't too thin either. Perfect. Reaching for his pants you unbuttoned then and he kicked them off into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Now there was only one thing left. You brushed your hand against the bulge in his boxers and he moaned, grabbing your wrist. He pushed you back down onto the bed and pulled off your panties.

"Let's see if I can make those fantasies of yours a reality." he said in his husky voice, lightly rubbing your womanhood. You bit your lip, determined to stay quiet and tease him a bit more.

"Trying to keep quiet are we? That won't do at all." with that he shoved two fingers inside of you and you let out a small scream. Arthur pumped his fingers in and out, enjoying your reactions.

"You looked so _naughty_ this afternoon (Y/N)... It took everything I had not to barge in here and take you.~ he said casually, adding another finger and increasing his speed. You were so close..just a little more and..

Then he stopped.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and examined them.

"My, how wet you are. I'm afraid I can't let you come yet, poppet...I've still got a problem and you're going to be the one to fix it." he said, taking off his boxers and placing his length at your entrance.

"Are you ready, love?" you nodded and he slammed into you. A little stab of pain made you wince but the pleasure overpowered it. He pumped in and out of you at a fast pace, he held your hands down with one of his and moaned loudly.

"S-So t-tight..."

"A-Arthur.." you whimpered, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure taking over you. Your body felt like it was on fire, and there was no stopping it.

"Come for me, poppet..." he growled, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit your sweet spot. Throwing your head back onto the pillows you came, white filling your vision. After a few more thrusts Arthur pulled out and came, his seed landing on your stomach.

"W-Wow..." he panted and you nodded. He went and got a rag, gently cleaning you off. He pulled the covers over you two and kissed your forehead.

"Was I better than your fantasies?"

"Way better." you answered and the two of you fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
